nightmare
by christina.southcott.5
Summary: her real name is Christina but no one calls her that anymore. they call her nightmare. snake eyes x oc
1. Chapter 1 meet Nightmare

My real name is Christina but no one calls me by that name. They call me nightmare. My parents die when I was 6 but I don't know who it was who killed them. When I got older I became a ninja and assassin. Now I will tell you a little about what I look like. I have short brown hair and my bluish-gray eyes. I wear bangs over my eyes(I can still see just letting you know)and a mask over the rest of my face. My dark blue shirt covers all my upper skin and my black sweatpants cover all my bottom skin. I wear blue and black tennis shoes. I work for cobra.


	2. Chapter 2 left

nightmare pov

I just getting done with a job cobra give me. the job was to kill someone. I was going to my room when storm shadow was walking my way. He knows that I don't truths guy but I only work for cobra because my cousin is second in command so she ask if I was still looking for a job. I said yes and she hook me up but she knows I don't talk to anyone. Everyone had to learn ASL because of me. " What have you be up to Nightmare " Storm shadow said. " ...Leave me alone... " I signed to him and walk away. When I got my room I when to the bathroom to take a shower then go to bed. It was 2:40 when I got to sleep. I woke up at 6:30 and I got up when to the bathroom toke a shower and got ready for a mission. We where go to attack the joe's today. I don't know what this feeling is but I have a bad feeling that something go to happen. I meet my cousin in the tunnel. She filled me in on everything. I stayed calm and ready for anything. When the tunnel was done my cousin, Storm, and I when in the joe's base. Storm when for the general. My cousin when for the case and I was killing the soldiers that got in the way of are plan.


	3. Chapter 3 feared

my cousin and storm shadow left me there. I was piss off and when I piss you don't wont to be in my way that's all i'm saying about at. I stood there where they left me. " omg " a red haired woman said looking at me or the man on the floor. she probable said that because all the men that are on the floor die or she saw all the blood on me. I don't say anything. " she working for cobra " a male voices said. I didn't have a tattoo or a mark on me that said I was with cobra but I guess it was kinda obvious . " wait she looks harmless " another male voices said. " but she has blood all over her body " another male voices said. "what are you doing here" a blond haired male asked. I didn't answer then a hand touch my shoulder. I toke the hand and pop he arm out of place. I let him go and looked up where my cousin went. "she pop my arm out of place" the brown skin yelled. he was shorter then the other brown skin one. "who are you lady" the red haired woman asked. I looked at her and sighed,"my name is nightmare and you are". "scarlet" she said. I nodded at her and look back up. "why are you here nightmare" scarlet asked I looking back at her again. "my cousin left me here" I sighed to her. "snake eyes take her to "that room" now" scarlet said to a man in a full black outfit. I was not clam anymore and I pull out my sword ready to fight. scarlet look like she was a fear in her eyes. "no, I didn't mean it like that nightmare" she tried not to sound a fear but it didn't work. I put my sword away and walked up to her. I new she was lieing but I didn't say anything. I look down at was a fear of me and I knew it.


	4. Chapter 4 answers

They all where looking at me. I knew why she was a feared because of my power over fear and nightmares. I can make them come alive. I never had a friend to cheer me father before he died he cut and bruised me. I still have the scars all over my body that why I wear long sleeve. That snake eyes man grabbed my arm and put me in a room. I fill a sleep.

Scarlet pov

My fears came back to me again. nightmare was a true nightmare. I wont to know everything that happened to her.

Nightmare pov

I woke up in a white room. Why is it always a white room. Why not a different color. I heard a door open and closed. I sat up and two people where there. It was scarlet and the blond man. " Scarlet lest start now " blond man said. "Ok Nightmare this is Duke...Duke this is Nightmare" Scarlet said I nodded to him. "We have some question's to ask you nightmare" Duke said and I nodded again. "What made you to became a nightmare in the first place?" Scarlet asked. " My father" I sighed. The door open again and closed. "Um Snake eyes why are you in here" Duke asked. "She pop your friends arm out of place and you think i'm going to let her do that again to one of you" Snake eyes sighed. Scarlet nods so did Duke. " I only popped his arm out of place because he touch me" I sighed looking at Snake eyes. Snake eyes looked at me thought that whatever you call it on his face. "Why do you not talk Nightmare" Scarlet asked. I look at her and sighed "That doesn't concern you". She nods. " Um...So why do you wear what you wear then "Duke asked. I didn't answer him. ""Why did you join cobra then" Duke asking in a angry voice. "My cousin asked if I was still looking for a job and I said yes" I sighed." Who's your cousin" Duke said " I think you already know her Duke" I sighed. "Anna" Duke said. I nodded to him. "Do you know what they want with the case" Scarlet asked. I shake my head no. "Are you lieing to us" Duke asked. I got up for the bed and walk up to him and I push him in to the wall and I sighed" I never lie".


End file.
